


Cute

by plantlinq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantlinq/pseuds/plantlinq
Summary: Steven gets more than what he's bargainin' for.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by my beautiful and adorable girlfriend.

He felt his heart pound painfully against his ribs as he watched her lips play along to the melody of her voice. Musical. Her voice had encapsulated the very word. Ever since she had shown him romantic affection in the form of a kiss, he hadn’t been able to relax around her. She’d only noticed it a couple of times but he dismissed it. She ardently admired and cared about him and made it vocal. It made him flush. Their love. Was it love? He didn’t know. It felt like a secret he was happy to keep between them. It made it fun. 

Steven had been zoning for nearly 10 minutes just thinking about her, snapped back into reality by her hand waving. 

“Steven, are you even listening?” Connie interrogated, slightly irritated.

Just seeing her amber droplet eyes made him flush harder. He looked away.

“Ye-yeah,” he stumbled over his own words.

The thought of kissing her back come to his mind more than once a day. He felt it was more of a “should I return the kiss” kind of thing. Thinking about it made him feel dizzy, more nervous than he was around her. A stroke of courage came to him suddenly as a gentle smile drew itself across her face.

He eyed her cheek as the color drained from his cheeks, moving before his short-lasting courage died. He closed his eyes and aimed for her cheek. In a stroke of luck (or misfortune, depending on Steven’s feelings), Connie also turned her head his way to say something to him. Before either of them could think, however, it happened.

His initial reaction was victory, like the kind you get when you finally beat a video game. The sensation lasted for an eternity before he came to another realization. He hasn’t planted his lips on her cheek...

Steven opened his eyes to see Connie’s red tomato face and her eyes wide staring straight at him. As Lion reacts around bugs, so did Steven react to the mutual realization. He shot up, disconnecting their lips immediately.

Connie put her hand over her mouth and avoided eye contact. If Steven could poof, Connie would have been engulfed with smoke at this very second. He could feel his face get warmer than the deepest reaches of the temple and his heart running a marathon.

Before he could reconsider, he ran off, leaving Connie to her own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction!! Feedback is appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
